


Getaway Car

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, POV Maia Roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Maia needs to get away, just to clear her head, and Simon's comforting presence provides more clarity than she expects.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: Flufftober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 29: Cars

Maia can remember the last time she felt the urge to just _run_ the way she does now - it was the night she first turned, scared and alone and overwhelmed.

She may not be alone now, she hasn’t been since Luke took her in, but she’s plenty overwhelmed.

Leading a pack under normal circumstances would be more than enough pressure for Maia, but rebuilding a back is _a lot_. It’s too much.

She manages to hold herself together the best she can, which must be better than she thinks because no one seems to suspect she’s one more question she doesn’t have the answer to away from snapping…. No one other than Simon.

Maia catches the little things here and there that Simon’s been doing - offering to grab her food, asking if she’s alright even if she lies through her teeth in response, even asking after some of the issues she’s been pressing with the Council when he’s with Alec and the others.

Today she barely has the energy to exist let alone fake any amount of cheer, so when Simon asks her how she’s doing she shrugs and manages what she hopes is a convincing deflection of “I’m managing.”

Simon’s face immediately turns serious, his brows pinching together in concern, a frown replacing the smile of his friendly greeting. “What do you need me to do?” he asks.

It’s such a simple, harmless question, but it feels just as overwhelming to answer as all the others on her plate right now.

“I need to get away,” Maia says instinctively. If there’s anyone she can safely vent to it’s Simon. “I just… I just need a break. Honestly, if I had a car, and I guess technically a valid license, I would’ve been long gone by now.”

She feels guilty just admitting it, like she’s letting down everyone relying on her - Luke, the pack, Alec, Simon… herself.

“Good thing you know someone with both a license _and_ a car. Well, a van, but still,” Simon points out. “Consider me your personal getaway car, let’s go.”

Maia could laugh at how simple he makes it sound, and she does, the laugh only making Simon frown more.

“I can’t. There’s too much to do,” she reminds him.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned since I joined the Shadow World, it’s that there’s _always_ too much to do. Someone can cover for a day or two. We’re getting out of town,” Simon presses.

Maia hesitates. She doesn’t have any meetings she physically needs to be here for until Thursday… theoretically, she could…

“I can see you overthinking this,” Simon cuts off her thoughts. “You deserve a break, Maia. The wolves will survive one day without you.”

They will. She knows they will, but still…

“I can’t afford a trip right now,” she excuses. She’s put all her funds into the pack and into building Taki’s. “Maybe next month.”

“Who needs money?” Simon asks. “We can… go camping. Or I can ask Luke if we can go up to the farmhouse for a night or two.”

The idea sounds nice, actually, and no matter how hard she tries she can’t think of any other valid excuses to say no.

“Okay. Ask Luke - I think I need my escape to include a proper bed, not a forest floor,” she suggests.

Simon does, and a few minutes later he’s hanging up the phone with a grin on his face and a timeframe for them to throw an overnight bag together and go pick up the keys to the farmhouse upstate.

Bat agrees to watch over the pack stuff for a day and thanks Simon profusely for getting her to agree to a day off, something Bat’s been trying to do lately as well.

It’s perfect. They drive with the windows down, singing to songs on the radio at the top of their lungs, laughing and sharing ridiculous stories after making a strict ‘No Business Talk’ rule.

The fall is starting to shift to winter with a bit of a bite to the crisp late November air. They spend a lot of time walking around the property, with Simon telling stories of the times he and Clary would spend here during their childhood summers growing up, and Simon takes her to a favorite local diner for dinner before they retire for a movie. It turns out her ‘proper bed’ request from earlier wasn’t necessary, since they both fall asleep curled against each other on the sofa.

Maia feels more refreshed than she imagined possible when they return to the city - and with a clearer head and a calmer mind, she actually feels capable of tackling the onslaught of work ahead of her.

The next time she feels like she needs a break, Simon's there again, this time with two train tickets for a snowy mountain getaway (because, to quote Simon, “we will absolutely die if I try to drive this van in actual snow up a mountain). Neither of them knows how to ski but Simon convinces her to try snow tubing, which is equal parts fun and terrifying, complete with warm cocoa by the fire after she overturns and faceplants into the freezing cold snow.

There’s a moment where Simon shifts closer to her and their conversations falls quiet. She thinks _just maybe_ he’s going to kiss her - but then he leans away again. Maia bites down on her lower lip as she considers her next words carefully.

“You know,” she starts. “I don’t regret the way we ended things. It’s what I needed, back then, but-” she hesitates. “But I think maybe we deserve a second chance.”

It’s a gamble, and she can only hope that if he doesn’t agree it doesn’t ruin the friendship they’ve kept going through it all.

“That isn’t why I’m doing this,” Simon tells her. “You don’t owe me anything more for being a good friend.”

It’s so like Simon too, even as she’s the one making the suggestion, check in on her own feelings and motivations, to be the one reassuring _her_. She wonders why she ever let him go in the first place, honestly, because he’s damn near perfect as far as (potential) boyfriends are concerned.

“I know,” she says. “And I don’t feel like I owe you anything. I know you’re only doing this because you’re a good person, and a great friend, and you don’t expect anything in return. I’m not- that isn’t why I’m saying it. I’ve been thinking about it for a little while now. I mean, we ended things on good terms, right? And we were good together. It wasn’t the right time for me, but now…” Maia trails off, wondering if she’s totally off-base here.

When she looks back up from where her gaze drifted down towards her hands while she spoke, she sees Simon grinning that wide, contagious grin of his that wrinkles the skin along his cheeks.

“We were, weren’t we?” Simon echoes back. And this time he does lean in, giving her plenty of time to reconsider, not that she’s going to. She meets him halfway and as their lips touch again she melts into it, into the calming, grounding presence of _Simon_ , and it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
